A user that owns multiple devices with overlapping functionality is becoming increasingly common. Smartphones, tablets, and computers all access the web, allow a user to process photos, etc., and users tend to have several such devices. Thus, a user wanting to share data between their devices and have access to data on multiple devices is increasingly common as well. Users may commonly use all sorts of different techniques to transfer data between devices, such as flash memory sticks, e-mail, etc. More efficient techniques for automatically sharing data between a user's devices are desired.